This invention relates to a process for the production of slide fastener chains or stringers. More specifically, the invention is directed to a process for continuously and expeditiously fusing coupling elements in the form of zigzag or helical coils to one of the longitudinal edges of elongated stringer tapes or ribbons.
The technique of unitarily fusing the coupling elements of a thermoplastic synthetic resin or like thermally fusible material to stringer tapes is well known in the art. Usually, however, these coupling elements are so fastened to stringer tapes after having been once withdrawn from the apparatus for forming them. It is therefore difficult to realize the desired uniform pitch of the coupling elements on the stringer tapes, and, moreover, it takes unnecessarily long time to fuse the coupling elements to the stringer tapes after they have been once withdrawn from the forming apparatus.